ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Victory Gundam 4
Victory Gundam Stage 4: 天使の輪の上で ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Uso is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 8010 *Bronze: 20030 *Silver: 36060 *Gold: 56100 *Platinum: 80140 ---- Player Units: Player Team Lean Horse Jr. - Robert Gomez *V-Dash Gundam - Connie Francis (Standby) *V Gundam Hexa - Francheska Ohara (Standby) *V-Dash Gundam - Juka Meilas (Standby) *V Gundam Hexa - Miliera Katan (Standby) White Ark - Marbet Fingerhat Jeanne D'Arc - Mubarac Starn *Javelin - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Javelin - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Javelin - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Javelin - Federation Soldier (Standby) M''' V2 Assault-Buster - Uso Evin Gunblaster - Odelo Henrique *Gunblaster - Tomash Massarik ---- '''Enemy Units: Rasteo - Albeo Pippiniden *Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Lysithea - Zanscare Officer *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Lysithea - Zanscare Officer *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Bruckeng - Lupe Cineau *Bruckeng - Zanscare Soldier *Bruckeng - Zanscare Soldier Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Enemy Turn 2'' Zanneck - Fara Griffon Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier *Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier *Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier *Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier *Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Turn after Fara is defeated'' Shbatten - Tashiro Vago *Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Callisto - Zanscare Officer *Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Callisto - Zanscare Officer *Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Jabaco - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Gengaozo - Fara Griffon Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier *Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier *Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier *Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier *Rig Shokew - Zanscare Soldier Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: The Shbatten is destroyed'' Adrastea - Zanscare Officer *Contio - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Contio - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Contio - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Contio - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Lysithea - Zanscare Officer Lysithea - Zanscare Officer Rig Contio - Cronicle Asher Gottrlatan - Katejina Loos Contio - Zanscare Soldier *Contio - Zanscare Soldier *Contio - Zanscare Soldier Contio - Zanscare Soldier *Contio - Zanscare Soldier *Contio - Zanscare Soldier Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier Zolidia - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier *Gedlav - Zanscare Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: Katejina is defeated'' Gottrlatan - Katejina Loos ---- Strategy: Begin by leaving some units at the bottom of the stage for the first group of enemy reinforcements and send the rest to the top. Launch the guest units and use them to weaken enemies for your own team. From then on the stage is straightforward, just continually advance up the top of the map and deal with each enemy in front of you. Defeating Katejina will cause her and Uso to move to another map, so if there's anything you need Uso for then get it done first. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages